The Love Legend
by chikita22bkou
Summary: TRADUCCION AL ESPAÑOL DE "THE LOVE LEGEND". La leyenda nunca muere, aun si han pasado mil años.
1. La Promesa de los Mil Años

**_La Leyenda de Amor: La Promesa de los Mil Años_**

Cuenta la leyenda que hace miles de años, la tierra fue creada como un campo de batalla para los dioses y héroes; para que continúe la guerra entre el Cielo y el Infierno.

Millones de guerreros que murieron, fueron reencarnando como seres mortales, con sus recuerdos y sus poderes eliminados por completo. Se vieron obligados a vivir en la tierra por la eternidad.

Se dijo que el Cielo sería gobernado por "El antiguo árbol divino"; el cual originó y dio vida a los muchos dioses y héroes. Era la fuente de alimentación principal para todos los seres celestiales y sus defensores no podían permitir que se destruyera.

Se dice que hubo un ángel, uno que era el más bello y poderoso en el cielo; el escogido de Dios para mantener la legendaria "Wood-will".Una espada que era para contener el poder del corazón del Árbol Divino.

Él, con la "Heaven-will", intentó reclamar el título del "Rey de los Dioses". La codicia, la ira y los celos se distribuyeron en los corazones de otros dioses por dejarle la Heaven-will a un dios tan joven. Ese fue motivo suficiente para traicionar y eliminar al futuro rey.

Esa noche, el joven dios estaba siendo perseguido por miles de guerreros santos y generales. Después de varias peleas, se las arreglaron para atarle sus manos con 'La cadena Prohibida ".

Las pesadas cadenas consistían en anular su poder y evitar que regresara al cielo. Juró venganza contra todos aquellos que se oponían a él y se llevó consigo la Heaven-will a lo más profundo del infierno.

El color de sus ojos permaneció con el mismo tono azul del cielo nocturno, mientras que su pelo, que alguna vez fue largo y rubio, se convertiría tan negro como las alas de un cuervo debido a la evolución de su poder oscuro.

Él, que alguna vez fue el poseedor de la Heaven-will, era ahora el dominador de la legendaria espada de la oscuridad, la Doom-will.

Se oyó que el poder de la Doom-will le permitió separar el mar más profundo, de desatar a la más fuerte tormenta y ponerle fin a la existencia de dioses de alto rango, demonios y reconocidos héroes.

Sus enemigos le tenían miedo, sus seguidores lo respetaban, y por lo tanto 'El Señor Oscuro había nacido.

En busca de venganza, el Señor Oscuro planeaba eliminar a todos los seres celestiales y recuperar lo que una vez fue suyo.

El infierno le declaró la guerra al Cielo.

Durante el caos, surgió una nueva luz. La luz, que adoraba la libertad, no pertenecía ni al cielo ni al infierno. Ya que vagaba por la tierra. Poco se sabe acerca de su propósito u origen.

A pesar de que tomó la forma de una joven doncella, se creía que era el árbol divino en sí o la luz de escape de la Heaven-will, antes de que se convirtiera en Doom-will.

Se rumoreó que poseía una belleza tal, que hipnotizaba a cualquier hombre vivo. Su largo cabello como el oro brillaba a la luz del sol; su sonrisa podría acabar con el sufrimiento y su poder podría crear milagros. La bautizaron bajo el nombre de la 'Doncella de la Luz'.

El destino había llevado a la doncella y el Señor Oscuro a unirse. Su amor y devoción el uno por el otro eran tan fuertes, que dieron pie al nacimiento de nuevas historias.

Al conocer su relación con el Señor Oscuro, el Cielo capturo y encarcelo a la doncella. Fue entonces que al el Señor Oscuro le crecieron alas negras, de gran magnitud, en el intento de salvar a su amante y volando fue hacia el cielo.

Sin embargo, debido a la "Cadena Prohibida" el poder del Señor Oscuro estaba muy debilitado mientras luchaba en la puerta del cielo.

Al sentir la presencia de su amante, la joven logró escapar de su prisión. Ella fue testigo desde lejos, como el Señor Oscuro utilizaba todas sus fuerzas disponibles enfrentándose a cualquier ser divino. Fue en ese momento cuando la joven levanto sus angélicas alas y se hecho a sus brazos.

El abrazo no duró mucho tiempo, ya que un centenar de santas espadas traspasaron el cuerpo del Señor Oscuro al tratar de proteger a su doncella.

El tiempo parecía haberse congelado...

La devastada doncella lo abrazo con fuerza. Mientras lloraba sobre el cuerpo inmóvil, canalizo una luz de su fuente de vida. "La luz de la Esperanza" purifico a todas las almas, les dio una nueva vida y le puso fin a la guerra.

"El Paraíso Escondido" fue el lugar donde el señor durmió.

.  
>La doncella le susurró desapareciendo...<p>

- Mi luz te protegerá de cualquier perturbación. Mi corazón estará siempre contigo. ¿Acaso estaremos juntos de nuevo dentro de mil años?

Con un beso sello su promesa...


	2. El Cuento Hasta Ahora

Los personajes originales son creación de Naoko Takeuchi. La historia y otros personajes son Ash7, yo solo la estoy tarduciendo con su permiso. Para mayor comodidad he mantenido los nombres originales.

**El Cuento Hasta Ahora**

- "WAAAAHHH! WAAAHHHH!"

-"¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué, con todos los ..."- Exclamó Rei, corriendo hacia la habitación sólo para encontrar a un grupo de niños llorando.

Fue seguida por Makoto, quien caminó tranquilamente y posó sus ojos verdes en el desagradable escenario.

- "Usagi-hime! ¿Qué has hecho?"- Gritó Rei. Sus ojos se agrandaron mientras miraba con reproche a su solloza princesa, quien tenía el pelo cuidadosamente recogido en dos chonguitos.

- "Rei, no llegues a la conclusión de que es la culpa de Usagi-hime". - Makoto le susurró antes de de acercársele cuidadosamente a Usagi, poniendo su mano en el hombro.

- "Hime, ¿qué pasa?"

Un par de ojos lagrimosos la miraron.

- "La- la historia... es muy conmovedora" – Explico señalando el libro que sostenía en la mano.

- "¿Pero qué ...? ¿¡Usagi-Hime, solo por una estúpida historia, has hecho llorar a nuestros huéspedes! – Dijo Rei explotando de ira.

Haciendo caso omiso a sus amigas, Makoto procedió a calmar a los niños.

- "¡No es una historia estúpida! Es una bella historia de amor"- protestó Usagi. -"¡Eres demasiado cruel, Rei!"

- "Por favor, no empecemos otra pelea. ¿Usagi, Rei pueden las dos hacer el favor de ayudar a calmar a los príncipes y princesas?" - Preguntó Makoto con la intención de evitar que una guerra se llevara a cabo, y para su alivio, sus dos amigas se limitaron a asentir en silencio.

Les tomó un buen tiempo calmar los llantos. Y cuando los pequeños invitados se calmaron por fin, Makoto se ofreció a llevarlos al jardín, dejando a Rei y Usagi atrás.

- "Así que, ¿cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte aquí, Usagi-sama? Habrá un gran baile y será muy grosero de tu parte si no recibes a los invitados." – Dijo Rei en un suspiro.

- "¡Rei, sabes lo mucho que odio los bailes y fiestas!"

- "Pero tú eres la princesa de Kinmoku, no puedes permitirte el lujo de perder eventos, sobre todo la celebración del cumpleaños del rey."

- "Amo a mi padre, pero bien sabes que no soy... una verdadera princesa."- Concluyo Usagi en voz baja, con una expresión triste.

Rei suavizó la mirada mientras tomaba la mano de Usagi. Decidió cambiar el tema con la esperanza de animar a su mejor amiga. - "Pero he oído que el caballero celestial fue invitado a la fiesta también. ¿No quieres conocerlo?"

- " ¿Caballero Celestial? El héroe que dice haber matado a un gigante? ¡Oh oh! ¿Es el que domesticó un dragón? ¿Hablas en serio, él estará aquí? Pero, ¿por qué iba a querer visitar un reino tan pequeño como el nuestro?"- Exclamó Usagi con asombro.

- "He oído que tiene algo que ver con la búsqueda de una legendaria espada. De todos modos, pensé que era una leyenda urbana hasta que se me habló de su llegada esta noche. Pero, no te hagas ilusiones. Puede llegar a ser un señor de edad y poco atractivo. "

- "¡No lo creo, Rei! El Caballero Celestial definitivamente no es lo que te has imaginado." - Usagi se quedó mirando el techo con ojos soñadores. - "Debe ser guapo, fuerte, y lo más importante, un héroe encantador montando un blanco cor…"

- "Hola... Usagi ... ¡despierta!" - Rei agitó rápidamente las manos delante de su princesa tratando de regresarla de vuelta a la realidad. - "Hombre, no puedo soportarlo más. Apuesto a que tu loca imaginación empeoró aún más después de leer ese libro." - Comentó Rei ojeando el ejemplar que había sido dejado en la silla.

- "¡Eso es grosero! ¡'La leyenda de Amor ', no es inventada!"- Protestó Usagi.

- "Lo que sea. Así que, ¿quieres conocer a El Caballero Celestial o no?"-Preguntó Rei con impaciencia.

- "Por supuesto que sí! ¡Vamos!" - Usagi se animó y entrelazo el brazo con el de Rei, y se dirigieron al salón de baile.

- "¿Dónde? ¿Dónde está él!"- Pregunto Usagi con emoción.

- "Él debe estar en algún lugar entre la multitud..." – Adivino Rei, mientras trataba de pasar través del atestado salón de baile. 

El Salón Real se llenó con la nobleza de varios países. El sonido de charlas y saludos se pudieron escuchar en todos los rincones; haciendo muy difícil el poder reconoces alguna cara conocida y mucho menos, poder detectar la cara de un hombre que jamás habían conocido antes.

- "Aquí estas, Usagi..."

Las dos chicas se voltearon hacia la voz y vieron al rey Tsukino con la princesa Kakyuu, detrás de ellos había dos señores mayores.

- "Saludos a mi señor y a la princesa Kakyuu" – Dijo Rei haciendo una reverencia.

- "Padre, Kakyuu ..." - Murmuró Usagi con un ligero toque de sorpresa.

- "He estado buscándote durante toda la noche. ¿Dónde has estado?" – Pregunto el Rey Tsukino preocupado.

- "Me encontraba contándole historias a los pequeños príncipes y princesas en la habitación de invitados. Perdón por haberte preocupado, padre." - Se disculpó Usagi, evitando la mirada de Kakyuu. Sintió su disgusto por la preocupación de su padre hacia ella.

El rey Tsukino dejó escapar un suspiro, pero decidió no cuestionar más a su hija y procedió a presentar a los dos caballeros a Usagi.

Usagi forzó su mejor sonrisa y los saludó de mala gana. Esa era una de las razones por las cuales no le gustaban esa clase de fiestas. Su padre siempre trataba de conseguirle pareja con algunos futuros reyes u hombres de la realeza y ya no tenía más excusas para poder rechazar invitaciones o propuestas de matrimonio.

Rei pudo darse cuenta inmediatamente que los dos hombres estaban interesados en Usagi ¿Pero que hombre no lo haría? Examinó la sala y noto que algunos hombres lanzaban miradas a su princesa, la mayoría de ellos ya estaban acompañados.

Mirando de nuevo a Usagi, Rei pudo entender porqué ella siempre era el centro de atención. Tenía unos ojos muy bellos, que parecían brillar en la noche; la piel blanca y tierna que no necesitaba maquillaje y el largo cabello dorado que brillaba como la luz del sol. Definitivamente, no necesitaba esforzarse para verse elegante y bella.

A los ojos de todos los presentes, ella era como una diosa viviente que había descendido del cielo. ¿Entonces quién podía culpar a la princesa Kakyuu de envidiar tal belleza divina? 

- "Me gustaría disculparme. No me siento muy bien..." – Mintió Usagi, harta de los nobles y sus comentarios.

- "¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu habitación?" – Preguntaron el Rey Tsukino y los dos caballeros con preocupación.

Pasaron unos segundos de incómodo silencio, y desde la esquina de sus ojos, Usagi se dio cuenta que Kakyuu no estaba muy contenta con la preocupación que mostraban hacia ella.

- "No, no. Estaré bien. Tendré a Rei conmigo para que me acompañe de regreso. Espero que todos disfruten de la noche." - Hizo una reverencia antes de alejarse, pero antes de irse volteo con una dulce sonrisa al recordar algo importante. -"Feliz cumpleaños, Padre."

En ese momento, todos los hombres que fueron testigos de su sonrisa quedaron fascinados con ella. Sonriendo para sí, el Rey Tsukino se dijo que había recibido el mejor regalo de toda la noche.

Al tratar de buscar una salida, Rei y Usagi vieron a las chicas gritando, rodeando a dos jóvenes que tenían su cabello recogido en cola de caballo. Ambos llevaban una expresión de disgusto en sus encantadores rostros.

- "¡Ellos parecen ser de nuestra edad, y están guapísimos!" - Exclamó Rei, emocionada.

- "Me pregunto si uno de ellos es el Caballero Celestial!" – Dijo Usagi sintiendo la anticipación.

Inmediatamente, siguió a Rei y trató de pasar a través de la multitud para ver más de cerca. Pero, extrañamente, mientras mas intentaba acercarse mas se alejaba hasta que finalmente fue empujada fuera del salón.

- "¡Caballero Celestial!" – Llamó Usagi, pero la enorme puerta se cerró frente a ella con un gran estruendo.

Puso mala cara y se quedo parada pensando en la posibilidad de volver a entrar.

- "Olvídalo, ¿A quien le importa Caballero Celestial de todos modos? Tiene que ser un hombre viejo, feo, ¡que sólo tiene músculos para estar orgulloso!" - Gritó en voz alta, sintiéndose mucho mejor después de consolarse así misma con sus mentiras.

- "¡Hey tu!"

Usagi oyó una voz y la busco con los ojos por el pasillo vació.

- "¡Por aquí, Odango!"

Volteo hacia el gran árbol situado en el jardín y, para su sorpresa, en la cúspide de una rama gruesa, bajo la luz de la luna, vio sentada a la criatura más hermosa que jamás había visto.


End file.
